Argue
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Five definitions of argue and how they fit Ron and Hermione.


AN- This is actually my second Ron/Hermione fic. I've been using this whole "define a word and make scenes for it's definitions" with different fandoms (Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson) so I decided to try it for Harry Potter. And what word fits Ron and Hermione better than argue?

So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Argue**

_-verb_

_1. to present reasons for or against a thing: He argued in favor of capital punishment. _

Hermione scowled and used her book (which was upside down) to cover the sight of Ron and Lavender entwined in one of the big chairs beside the fireplace. She was sitting alone at a table in a corner of the common room. Harry was off on a lesson with Dumbledore and Ginny was somewhere with Dean. And, Ron was, of course, sticking to Lavender like glue. It was revolting.

"Lavender! Come on, I've been waiting ages." Parvati called from the Portrait hole. She was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her best friend to remove her boyfriend.

The couple in the chair finally came up for air. Lavender got up and straightened out her clothes then skipped merrily over to her friend, stopping to blow Ron a kiss.

"Bye, Won-Won!"

Ron turned red as those around him snickered. He waved halfheartedly to his girlfriend then, once she had left, strolled over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey." She refused to look at him and instead, concentrated on her book (still upside down). "Where's Lav-Lav going?"

"Lav-Lav?"

"Isn't that your _clever _nickname for her. After all, she does have one for you."

Ron shuffled his feet. "No. No nickname. Um, her and Parvati are going to see Trelawny."

"Right. I forgot how chummy they were." she replied coolly.

"So....can I sit?"

Hermione shrugged but said nothing as Ron sat down across from her. "How're you?"

"I'm _fine, _Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Sure." Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's eating you?"

"The same thing that's been eating you." Hermione snapped. "Only figuratively, not literally."

"Huh?"

She sighed and lay her book on the table, pressing a couple fingers to her temple and rubbing lightly. "Lavender. That's what's been bothering me."

"Why?"

"Because-"

She stopped. Because why? Because she was Ron's girlfriend? Because Ron spent all his time Lavender and none with Hermione? Because the first and only she ever cared about preferred Lavender over her.

"Because I cannot figure out what she sees in you."

Ron turned red- this time in anger. "Well, I know I'm no _Harry Potter, _or _Victor Krum _but I guess I'm pretty special to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Fine."

"Great."

Hermione sighed. "Also, I can't figure out what you see in her."

"She's smart."

"When she's copying Parvati's work."

"She's got a sense of humor."

"When she laughs at all your jokes- even the unfunny ones."

"She's pretty."

Hermione stared moodily at her (upside down) book. "If you like that sort of thing."

"She likes me. A lot. And, she, I don't know. She makes me feel good." Ron said, uncertainly.

"Well, if she's so perfect, why don't you go visit Trelawny with her instead of bothering me while I'm trying to study."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Good!"

"Good!"

Ron stomped through the common room, avoiding students and being avoided by terrified first years. Hermione turned back to her book and flipped it right side over.

* * *

_2. to contend in oral disagreement; dispute: The Senator argued with the President about the new tax bill. _

"That idea is so stupid!"

"You're stupid, Ron Weasley!"

Harry groaned and buried his face in the couch. He was hoping when he walked the common room after a vigorous training that perhaps he'd get some peace and quiet. But, of course, Ron and Hermione had to find a way around that.

"There you are, Harry. Perhaps I'll get someone sane to agree with me." Hermione said.

"_Or _he'll agree with me."

"He'd only agree with you because you're his best friend. Harry has higher morals than that, don't you, Harry?"

"He'd agree with me because I'm right. Wouldn't you, Harry?"

"Can you guys just tell me why your arguing so I can pick a side?"

"Hermione is convinced that Crookshanks many attempts to get into our Dormitory have nothing to do with Scabbers and everything to do with the stash of Honeydukes chocolate I have in my trunk."

"Which makes more sense than Crookshanks planning Scabber's demise. He obviously smells the candy whenever the door opens, and the _scent _leads him there."

"He's already by the door when I'm opening it, Hermione! He wants Scabbers!"

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Er....I think you've got a point, Hermione-"

"See? He agrees with me." She shot Ron a smug look.

"-but so does Ron."

Ron crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly at Hermione.

"So, will you both give it a rest and let me be?"

They both suddenly looked guilty and murmured "Sorry, Harry." Then, they blushed when they realized they said it at the same time.

"Why don't Ron and I go to the library and work on our Potions essay? To get out of your hair."

"That would be great, really." Harry replied thankfully.

"Alright, let's go then. The essay's on the effects of Moon bane Potion. Right, Hermione?"

"Yes. Three feet, eleven inches."

Ron frowned. "I thought it was four feet, ten inches."

"No. Three feet, eleven inches."

"Are you sure?"

"Professor Snape always assigns the same essay size, Ron."

"Maybe he wanted a change, Hermione."

Harry groaned and buried his head into the couch again as Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate.

* * *

_3. to state the reasons for or against: The lawyers argued the case. _

"_Hugo_? Hugo Weasley? Hermione, I think you've gone mental."

Hermione Weasley frowned at her husband as she absentmindedly stroked her stomach. "I think it's a fine name."

"It's not a normal name, 'Mione. The poor kid is bound to be teased the moment he enters Hogwarts. Maybe even before then."

"What is insulting about the same, Hugo?" Hermione demanded.

"Lot's of things! What if he ends up fat, Hermione? They'll call him Huge-o. Or if he turns out rather unfortunate looking. They'll call him Ugo-Hugo. Or-"

"I get the point," Hermione stated dryly. "I want it to be original. All your brothers and Harry have named their kids after their parents or brother or someone else. Hugo will get his own identity."

"And teased for it."

"Besides," She went on, ignoring Ron's comment, "Rose's name begins with an 'R' like yours. Hugo's name will begin with an 'H' like mine. It's a nice family thing."

Ron sighed. "'Mione."

She knew that sigh. And, sure enough, six months later, Hugo Weasley was born.

* * *

_4. to maintain in reasoning: to argue that the news report must be wrong. _

"Why do you think we fell in love?" Hermione whispered.

Ron looked at her in surprise, and a little hurt.

"Not that I'm upset we did. I'm just wondering. Why didn't you and I care for each other the same way Harry and I did? I mean, we grew up together as well."

Ron scratched his head and looked away. Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't-"

She fell silent and stared out the window. She heard Ron move from the couch and over to a desk in the corner. Glancing at him, she saw him bent over a piece of paper, scribbling intently. After about fifteen minutes, he walked back to the couch and gave her the paper.

_Reasons I fell in love with you_

_1) Opposites attract and we're two of the most opposite people I know_

_2) You remind me of my mother in a non-sick way. You're home to me._

_3) You're beautiful (and don't even try to deny it)_

_4) You don't let me get away with anything_

_5) You aren't afraid to argue with me if I'm wrong_

_6) You're gorgeous when you get really upset-espeically when you're not upset at me_

_7) I'd rather argue with you forever than make love with anyone else_

_8) You're my other half_

_Reasons you fell in love with me_

_1) Opposites attract_

_2) You thought I was adorable when you first saw me on the train (don't deny it)_

_3) I'm handsome_

_4) I always argue back-no matter what_

_5) I'm your other half_

_6) The sex is really good_

"Ron!" Hermione half laughed, half cried. "You're so, so, so-"

"Perfect?" He grinned and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you, "Mione."

"I love you too."

"Why don't we go try number 6 on your list now?"

"Ron." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

But, she let him lead her to their bedroom.

* * *

_5. to persuade, drive, etc., by reasoning: to argue someone out of a plan. _

"Let's envelope."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sick of all the wedding planning and the cleaning and the guest lists and, gah! Let's go to some church and just envelope."

"Envelope....oh! You mean, elope."

"Yeah! That. Come on, if we hurry now, we can sneak past mum and-"

"Ron, I don't want to elope. I want a big wedding."

"What?"

"And, your mum wants a big wedding. We'll break her heart if we elope."

"But, Hermione." Ron whined.

She sighed and pushed him down on the bed. Then, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ron-" she kissed his cheek. "Do you really-" she kissed his forehead. "Want to break your mother's heart-" she kissed his other cheek. "And disappoint me?" she kissed his nose.

"N-n-no."

"A big wedding isn't that bad-" she kissed his neck. "Is it? And, the cleaning. The burrow could use a good scrub-" she kissed the other side of his neck. "Every now and then, right?"

"Right."

"And, the guests-" she brushed her lips against his. "We do want our friends and family there to see us be wed." her voice dropped to a whisper "Don't we?"

"Uh huh." Ron muttered.

"So, it's agreed. We have a big wedding?"

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, Ron. You're so sweet."

Then, she kissed him. On the lips.

* * *

AN- I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
